Visitors In The Night
Visitors In The Night is the ninth chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis As the legion starts to grow weary, the scouts are seen with what seems to be a prudent place for them to make camp. A further exploration of the area, as the night closes in, reveals that the land they suggested is in fact less-than-ideal, and so the group settles on a region a little further. As a slave attends to Valon's horns, Valon compliments Soltas on his scouting. Asus, who is nearby, decides to take a shot at Soltas, resulting in the two of them arguing and ultimately leaving. In their absence, Valon attempts to speak with Palus about their plans for the following day when a soldier approaches and informs the pair that a group from Mirebeck has arrived close to the camp. Immediately alarmed regarding the news, the pair quickly get up to meet the group, concerned that their plans for inciting rebellion might have prematurely been suspected. Palus advises Valon to not take the assistance of a small, token force from a lesser baal or lord, as it would not be in their best interests to entertain such un-influential types. A group of exhausted riders is awaiting them as they arrive, and as Valon steps forward one rider reveals herself to be Imma, his long-time love interest who hails from the region known as the Rubark Woods. She apologizes for the necessary deception and walks with Valon, commenting in amusement at the ruggedness of their camp. She explains that she was aware Valon was in trouble and set off immediately to help, finding it easier to track the legion the closer they got. Doubtful of her intentions, Valon presses her on the matter and finds that several plans of action for dealing with the rebellious groups had been in the works for some time. Valon attempts to impress her by detailing Palus' plan, trying to pass it off as his own in order to explain why it was they were sleeping in a field for the night, rather than a nearby keep. Imma immediately casts doubts on the solution, proposing any number of situations where their solution would not work. Unable to find argument for her suggestions, and severely questioning her reason for being present, he demands to know why it is Imma is there in the first place. Demanding honesty, she reluctantly explains that she knew of the plan to send the legion some while ago and had intended on using it to her advantage, planning a rather elaborate ploy to get Valon's name among the considered lists and have him sent out before anyone could stop them. Her reasoning follows that Valon, too much a warrior, would not grasp the subtleties of poltiics necessary to see him rise to the throne. She also details that as an incubus he would be seen as least threatening, and that would work to their advantage. With him as a figurehead, the lords would not fight amongst themselves following a successful coup, and the crown would not be left up to chance. Valon, enraptured with the plan as she describes it, is left wondering how it was such a plan failed to actually succeed, at which point Imma reminds him that everything was thrown into chaos when he murdered Shozir. Imma refuses to be near him but does not protest for long, admitting to her exhaustion after riding for the entire time since Valon had been sent to the prisons. She explains that she hadn't planned to leave for another week for the council meeting to vote in the new leader of the legion, and when Valon asks how she'd planned for such a thing, she hints at Che'ran's death not being entirely by chance. She admits feeling no remorse for what she did as the death of Che'ran served a better purpose, and his own actions were foolish and naive. Valon, upset at the idea that they were 'running', suggests that he could have fought and killed Abaddon with the shifter's wounds slowing him. Imma chastises him for such a suggestion, pointing out that Abaddon is much stronger than he appears and is capable of far more destruction than Valon knows him for. She explains her belief that Abaddon draws great power from the throne and all that surrounds it, giving him tremendous power so long as he inhabits it. Valon also recalls that the lineage of Abaddon is only two generations from an archdemon, which he suspects also helps. When he at last asks her why she was there, she explains that her intent is to make sure Valon does not do anything foolish, and that she wishes to help him bring a storm to Nazrin when he takes it. She informs him that in order to defeat Abaddon and make the shifter fear him, Valon must become like Abaddon, which Valon immediately resents. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.